


Nalu Week

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories for Nalu Week, prompts from tumblr<br/>bonus prompt:  Shine<br/>Day 1-7:  wander, gratitude, transformation, smoke, need, glory days, happy<br/>2nd bonus:  cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After countless battles, Natsu didn't take anything for granted. The strongest warrior could suffer defeat. The meekest supplicant could dig deep into themselves and wrest victory from sure failure. What he was sure of, was his trust in nakama. Natsu knew his friends were stalwart and true. Any and all of his comrades-in-arms were devoted to one another; a family strong in bonds not limited to blood.

Natsu felt affection for all his guild mates. He was closer to some more than others, namely Happy and Lucy. The trio formed a unique unit each contributing various strengths and talents.

People often considered Natsu immature and naïve. Yes. He delighted in pranks, ate his food with a maximum of haste and minimum of manners. Yes, he fought with Gray Fullbuster for the most spurious of reasons. Yes, Natsu wanted to challenge every mage he considered stronger than himself. Natsu also was willing to fight for his friends - and bolster their confidence. He saw any misdeed as a chance to redress the inequalities of the world - and would throw himself into the thick of things heedless of any danger.

Lucy was a good friend. She shared her company, her apartment and food. Natsu was drawn to her for those things and other reasons he never had cause to explore. After all, things were more fun when they were together.

Encounters with dark guilds and dangerous missions were daily occurrences. Various deadly groups were encountered and defeated - until the darkest of guilds ravaged Magnolia and destroyed much of the town. Tartaros was something neither Natsu nor Lucy would willingly speak of; each had suffered and yet ultimately prevailed.

Taking a year to train, Natsu and Happy disappeared with only a hastily scrawled letter addressed to Lucy. Lucy endured, but not without privations. She held herself together and survived. The hope that her team would see each other again gave her purpose.

After being reunited with Natsu and Happy, Lucy began to ease back into their easy camaraderie but not without some changes. Her trust was still extended to the slayer, but it was thin and weakened. Being left behind, not given a choice to travel with her partners; it galled her. She fought against her angry churning feelings, hating how stained she felt with resentment.

Both slayer and celestial mage were biding their time, waiting for the opportunity to fully mend their friendship. Gathering the guild together was a priority, and personal business could wait. Natsu struggled with the words he wanted to share with Lucy, even as he wanted to keep his burdens to himself. Lucy also had her feelings bottled up and was loathe to express just exactly how depressed she'd been.

All Natsu was sure of, was that he would do anything to put a real smile back on his best friend's face; he'd pluck the stars out of the sky and shine them brighter. He'd never say sorry for caring so much he'd needed to become stronger. He'd never betray his father's memory by becoming a shell of himself - he would live and grow and stand proud. One day, his fang tipped grin would spark an answering smile from the girl; each would shine with deep emotion, love and need mixed together - never needing to separate - and they never would.


	2. Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does busy Lucy keep an eye on her wandering toddler?

"I said this was just a temporary solution. I am NOT keeping Nashi on a leash because I find it amusing!" Lucy could feel the incipient stirrings of a headache. "I don't know what Happy told you - no wait. I'm going to go ahead and let you in on a secret. He lied. It was a big fat lie." The frazzled blonde kept her arms crossed as she addressed her husband, "I don't have your nose, I can't find her as quickly as you. There's just too many food vendors. Nashi keeps wandering away. She has your appetite and attention span."

Natsu grinned and shrugged. "Maybe she got your curiosity," he reached for and took possession of the diaper bag slung over his wife's shoulder. "She's just wondering about all the new things she's seeing."

"W-a-n-d-e-r...not w-o-n-d-e-r!" The blonde gritted her teeth. "I'm not exactly light on my feet right now."

"Da-da! Da-da! Up!" Nashi ran over to Natsu and raised her arms as she stood on tip-toe. "Up!" She did not appear discomfited by the harness she wore, nor the leash that trailed after. Nashi squealed her joy as her father scooped her up. She burbled nonsense words into his ear as she gripped fistfuls of his pink hair.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. Seeing the obvious adoration between father and daughter gave her spirits a lift. She looked around at the festival with renewed eyes and resolved to enjoy herself. Feeling a tug she remembered the leash in her hand. Lucy let go as Natsu began to stride away, talking animatedly to Nashi about fire chicken.

Lucy rubbed her stomach and laughed as she followed her family. "Baby Dragneel, I think you're going to be a fire eater too. Fire chicken sounds delicious"


	3. Gratitude

"Please?" This time Natsu was using his puppy dog eyes on Lucy.

The blonde sitting at her writing desk crossed her arms. "No."

"But whhhhyyy?" He took a step closer and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're the only one who can help me."

She sighed and tapped her pencil on the paper in front of her. "This was your bet, not mine." Lucy twitched and slapped Natsu's hand. "For the last time, this has nothing to do with me - write your damn song yourself!"

Knowing it was time for the big guns, Natsu leaned over and rested his head on his partner's shoulder. "Please!" His pleading directly into her ear sent chills down Lucy's back. "Just gimme a rough first draft and I'll help you polish it."

"That's reasonable," Lucy scoffed. "I get to do the real work and you take credit for tweaking."

"Don't be like that," Natsu leaned closer and gave Lucy a hug. With a wicked grin he pressed his advantage. "I can show you my gratitude tonight."

"Next time, just lead with that." Lucy tossed her pencil down and pushed her chair away from her desk.

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu allowed himself to be led away towards Lucy's bed.

"You can show me your gratitude right now and tonight."


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle suddenly gets intense.

Just a scant five minutes ago, the battle against a low-level dark guild (called the Mud Trolls) had been smooth sailing. Team Natsu was kicking arse easily. Gray had only lost his shirt; Erza had already beaten her opponent, had him tied up and was eating some cake. Lucy in her Taurus star-clothes had punched one bandit into another, knocking both unconscious. Wendy had used her sky dragon magic to increase her team's attacks.

Natsu was more or less toying with the last three dark mages. He was confident in his abilities to subdue them; so much so, he was giving them a play-by-play of his attacks before utilizing them.

"Hurry it up! If we make it to the first seating at dinner, it'll be cheaper!" Lucy called to Natsu.

He turned to grin happily at his best friend. "Does that mean I get to eat more?"

The remaining members of the Mud Trolls looked at one another and snickered. The biggest of the three stepped forward and sent a dark shadow attack at Natsu while the other two rushed Lucy. Natsu deflected the shadow and turned it back on the wielder who screamed in pain, falling to the ground and writhing helpless.

The Celestial mage was struck by the shoulder of the first dark mage to reach her, making her stagger back two steps as she tried to use her fleuve d'etoile. The second bandit manifested electric shocks and wrapped a beefy arm around her neck. Lucy flailed her limbs as she became incapacitated; but as her vision and hearing faded out, a enraged bellow assaulted her ears.

The cretin holding Lucy captive opened his mouth to bluster, about to bargain for his guild to be set free. He never got to utter any words, only releasing an 'oof' in pain as Natsu appeared to fly straight at him. Covered in flames, Natsu punched his opponent solidly in the gut and pried Lucy from his grip.

Holding his partner against his chest, Natsu roared his anger. He took a precious second to settle her on the ground and then attacked the third bandit. It took the combined efforts of Erza and Gray to tear him off of the man.

Lucy moaned and stirred, bringing Natsu's attention to her immediately. He flung himself to the dirt and brushed her hair off her forehead. "Wendy already gave you some healing. How're you feeling?"

"What was that sound? Just after that goon grabbed me, I think I heard a wild animal."

"Never mind about that," Natsu paused between each of his next words, "how, do, you, feel?"

The blonde blinked slowly and gazed at the circle of her team mates surrounding her and Natsu. "My vision seems to be kinda blurry. Maybe getting shocked did something to my visual cortex." Wendy, as well as Charle had an anxious smile; Gray was muttering something to Erza - and for once Happy was struck dumb.

Colouring to a light pink in his cheeks, Natsu turned his head and glowered at the ice mage. "None of your business," he growled.

"Hey, I was talking to Erza, not you Flame Brain."

"Yeah, but about me - so shut it." Natsu ignored everyone else again and assisted Lucy to her feet. His blush only deepened as his partner was forced to lean against him for support.

Happy broke out of his silence and flew over to Lucy, "Wah! I was so scared!" He clung to her chest, burrowing into her cleavage and shaking.

Bemused, Lucy petted the top of Happy's head. "Scared for me?"

"No, for me - I don't wanna have to break in another team mate." Happy retreated into snark as his worries over Lucy evaporated. He gave a weak giggle and flew out of range of any retaliatory Lucy-kick.

Natsu led Lucy over to a partially collapsed wagon and sat with her, quietly talking.

The rest of team Natsu gathered further away and held their own discussion. Erza stared at each of her companions in turn. "Which one of you wants to let Natsu know he's got dragon wings, horns and talons?"


	5. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise kiss!

Natsu and Lucy were relaxing in companionable silence in Lucy's apartment after dinner. The blonde was writing at her desk and Natsu was sprawled on her couch idly flipping the pages of a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine.

"Lucy, when do you smoke?"

"Eh?! I do NOT smoke!"

"I'm confused, I know some of the guys said you were smokin'."

"Who said that?" Lucy swivelled her chair, crossed her arms and frowned. "I would never smoke, it ruins your skin and makes a person look older. Besides, do I smell of smoke?"

Natsu nodded, "yeah, you don't reek and you look plenty immature I guess." These offhand remarks incensed Lucy. She slapped down her pencil and stalked over to the couch. Natsu yelped as his partner pinched his arm.

"Was that too immature of me?" Lucy sneered, "Now I've had a second to think about it, it must have been Wakaba or Macao saying that. Perverts."

"Yup, it was them. But why are they perverts?" The pink haired boy rubbed his arm and looked up into his partner's angry face. "Smoking isn't perverted." He scrunched his brows together and thought intently. "Is it?" He sat up, still clutching the magazine.

"Mmph - it is the way they meant it." Lucy felt the pink in her cheeks rise. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, I just wanna understand." Natsu dropped the magazine and pulled Lucy down onto the couch beside him. "You're smart, tell me what they meant."

"Eh?! Just ask Gray!" The colour in Lucy's cheeks escalated quickly. "He can tell you whatever you need to know." She tried to stand up, but Natsu had a stubborn hold on her hand.

"C'mon. You're right here and I don't wanna ask the ice princess anything." Natsu grinned, "you know lots and lots. Tell me!"

"Um, well...it's just a slang term." Lucy wracked her brain, thinking of an explanation that would satisfy her partner without giving her terminal embarrassment. "Just a way to say you think someone is very attractive." She heaved a sigh of relief - that was a pretty good answer if she did say so herself.

"Are you sure that's right? 'Cause when I think about some other stuff I heard, I thought smoke was supposed to come out of the ears or somethin'."

Intrigued despite her better judgement, Lucy leaned forward and looked deeply into Natsu's innocent eyes. "Smoke out of ears is NOT possible. Who's been feeding such outlandish tales to you?"

"Wakaba and Macao."

"You can't believe everything they tell you Natsu." Lucy sighed, "now let go of my hand. I've got writing to do."

"Yeah, but there's an experiment I kinda wanna try." Natsu's onyx eyes were guileless.

Lucy found herself shrugging and nodding, "Okay but make it quick."

He grinned widely, "we'll see about changing your mind on that."

Lucy became hyper aware of just how close they were to each other. Natsu laced his fingers with Lucy's and shifted his position so he could face her better.

With the swiftness Natsu was known for in battle, he leaned forward and pressed his lips over Lucy's mouth. In shock, she gasped and that was when he pressed his advantage. His free hand cupped the back of her head gently and he slowly tasted Lucy. A purr of satisfaction rumbled in his chest; Natsu pulled a willing Lucy onto his lap and continued kissing her.

The magazine laid on the floor, long forgotten by the two panting mages. It had fallen off of the couch and landed spread open. An article was circled with red pen and the title proclaimed: Show Her She's Smokin' Hot.


	6. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning Natsu's house ~ you definitely get dirtier before you get cleaner.

"Hey, thanks Lucy!" Natsu took the recently filled trash bag from his partner and began to haul it outside. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her another smile. "I said I could do this by myself, but I'm glad you came over."

"I knew Happy was going to ditch you," Lucy giggled. "Manual labour is just not his thing." She bent over and collected more bits of debris, tossing them into a fresh bag.

Natsu almost walked into the door, Lucy's delectable derriere was just too distracting. He shook his head and refocused his attention on cleaning his house. On coming back in, he discovered Lucy was now kneeling. She had a butter knife in her hand and was scraping up some crusted filth from the floor. Her pony-tail was trailing over her bosom, leaving her bent neck bare.

Unable to resist, Natsu silently crouched beside her and trailed one warm finger down her neck and line of her spine. He couldn't hold in his laughter as Lucy shrieked, throwing the implement away in surprise and knocking him over as she retaliated.

He allowed Lucy to pin him. She had such a cute, cross expression on her face. He could never get enough of her reactions.

Her knees were lodged tight against his torso and she leaned forward to grab his wrists and force them to the floor. Shifting her weight, Lucy smirked. "I was wondering how long I could tease you before you succumbed."

"Never very long, huh?" The slayer grinned, not at all dismayed to be in a submissive position. His nostrils flared just the slightest amount and he inhaled more of Lucy's glorious scent. "We can continue cleaning later. Right now, I think we need to get a little dirtier."


	7. Glory Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nalu kids, camping and Uncle Happy.

"Hahaha! Mom and Dad are past it!" Nashi crowed to her younger brother Iggy. "They wouldn't know how to take down a dark guild if they were given instructions!"

Iggy, or Igneel as he had been christened, chimed in, "yeah! I bet they would totally need instructions!"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged indulgent glances. Nashi being the older by five minutes was always being copied by her younger twin. They were almost thirteen and just entering the stage where they thought their parents were dinosaurs and couldn't imagine them as young and capable.

"Instructions are over-rated," drawled Natsu with a sly wink to his wife. "Especially the ones about putting up tents. I figure Nashi and Iggy can deal with it if their tent falls down tonight."

"True," Lucy nodded. The campfire flickered and the logs shifted; more crackling pops emitted sparks. "It's not like they'd want help from two old and decrepit people - even if they do have years of experience." Hamming it up, Lucy sighed deeply. "Too bad, there's just so many stories from mine and your father's glory days."

Their earlier sass forgotten, the twins turned identical dark brown eyes to their parents. While Nashi sported pink hair like her father, Iggy had blonde. Together they chorused, "Tell us a story!"

"Shhh! You'll wake Layla!" Natsu stroked a soothing hand down the drowsing toddler's back. "I know we're outdoors, but keep using your indoor voices - Uncle Happy is napping too."

"Sorry!" Both children were contrite for at least five minutes, then implored Lucy to tell a story from the 'good old days'.

Lucy absently patted the sleeping exceed's head and then grasped her husband's free hand. "A long time ago," she began, her voice low and mesmerizing, "a very dark guild threatened all of Earthland and Fairy Tail journeyed to Ishgar."

The blonde recalled the dangerous mission of fourteen years ago, sharing old details her children were familiar with and a few new ones they were finally old enough to hear. With the skill of story telling she'd honed over many years, Lucy spun the tale of how her and Natsu had united as a couple and saved all of Earthland.

Iggy fell asleep first, followed quickly by Nashi. Natsu shook Happy awake and handed Layla off to him as Lucy giggled, yanking him into the dark forest. The exceed waved them off and muttered to himself, "I'm gonna want a dozen fish when we get back from camping. Can't you guys liiiiiiiike each other at home?"

Lucy laced her fingers firmly with Natsu's. She lifted her head to survey the glowing stars, "we'll be reliving our glory days by ourselves tonight."

"You talking about all our daring escapes and saving each other from dark guilds?" Natsu chuckled softly to the love of his life.

"Maybe," Lucy coyly answered, "unless you want to re-live the glory days where we used to celebrate our love all night long."

In response, Natsu lifted Lucy into his arms against a tree and began feverishly kissing her neck. "Hells ya!"


	8. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's more fun when we're together' ----> 'It's more fun when there's more of us together'

Happy knocked softly on the hospital door and poked his head around without entering further. "Is Lucy human again?"

The dishevelled blonde rolled her eyes and forbore answering. Natsu started laughing and then stifled it with some pretend coughing. "C'mon in, our happy family isn't complete without you."

"He's so small." Happy's voice was as solemn as either new parent could ever remember hearing.

Lucy cradled her newborn and softly began to hum. She was sweaty, her pony-tail was tangled and she knew she must look haggard. Natsu kissed her forehead and tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind an ear.

The newest Dragneel scrunched up his face and seemed about to test his lungs. His tiny but perfectly formed arms waved, hands flexing and making fists. Natsu beamed with pride and held out a finger to which his son grabbed.

Lucy smiled. She beamed at Happy, her son and her husband. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are grey...you'll never know dear, how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away..."

Happy tells everyone who will listen that Natsu cried, but Natsu emphatically insists his son was already so strong that he'd gotten a really bad pinch and that's why his eyes leaked.


	9. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU - Are Natsu and Lucy going to Hook Up after the Spring Fling dance? Her parents are gone for the weekend and right now, they're making out in Lucy's bedroom.

"Kiss me...don't stop until you show me the stars you promised." Lucy bit her lip as Natsu hesitated.

Concern was the chief emotion on his face, "we don't have to rush into this you know." Natsu shifted his body over Lucy's supine form.

"Don't you want me?" Lucy couldn't hide the tremble in her voice. "Do you still only see me as a friend?" She closed her eyes and turned her face away, as if to block any negative answer.

Gently Natsu stroked her cheek. Lucy shivered and opened her eyes to see confusion and lust reflected back. Natsu's voice was strained but tender, "you're cold, let's get you under the covers."

"Okay, but you have to join me." Lucy scrambled off the bed first; unzipped her skirt, dropping and kicking it aside without a second thought. Clad only in her panties, she dove back into bed.

Natsu swallowed heavily. To hide his shaking hands he shoved them into his pockets.

"Lose the pants and get under the covers." Lucy commanded. "Like you said, we don't have to rush, but I know I want to explore." She could feel her fair skin blush to her hairline.

"Bossy weirdo." Natsu hesitated, then shucked his pants off and down, leaving his boxers in place. He awkwardly joined Lucy under the covers, laying flat on his back beside her; almost but not touching.

The blonde shivered again.

Taking a deep breath, the young man reached over and wove his fingers with hers. "Are you cold, or is it nerves?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." Lucy squeezed his hand. "I don't want to ruin us."

"Well, I don't wanna ruin us either ya know." Natsu took a deep breath and tugged Lucy closer, enfolding her in his arms, her back against his chest. "I'm nervous too - but if you think about it, we haven't been rushing. We've been best friends for almost all of high school, right?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu's heat was sinking into her flesh and relaxing knotted muscles in her back and soothing her anxiety. "Almost four years of near constant companionship." She rolled in his arms to face him. "Let's talk later. Right now," she pressed a kiss on his neck, "let's make real sure I don't get cold."


End file.
